The invention relates to a sintered multilayer metal fiber web, in particular for use in filtration at a high pressure such as in polymer filtration. In the field of melt spinning of synthetic filaments the molten polymer is pressed through a spinpack filter where hydraulic pressures can vary between 150 and 250 bar.
Presently sintered multilayer metal fiber webs are in use as filters with a porosity of about 80% and a high dirt holding capacity (DHC). When used e.g. as a final filter in spinpacks these highly porous structures tend to densify during use under the high hydraulic pressures which are applied. This densification may alter the filtration characteristics during the lifetime of the filter which is a disadvantage.